From the Ashes
by mysterious romantic
Summary: Him and The Rowdyruff's are in control, but the boys aren't so happy for the price they payed. Their Counterparts lives. It's been 4 years since and they are still coping. But who are these girls that look just like them? T for language and reference to sexual situations. Original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: Okay so It's been a long time, but i think I need a fresh start. I will probably start re-writing Best Friend's Brother because I'm disappointed in it. I will defiantly start working harder though. I got this idea from some other stories and I thought why not.**_

* * *

"Brick!" The Feminine voice shrieked all across the fifty-roomed Mansion. Brick groaned, his eyes cracked open. His went to move his body, but something heavy was on top of him. He looked down and saw a mass of red hair. Brick's eyes softened when he saw this. He placed his hand on her head, but quickly took it back when blue eyes revealed themselves. Brick's stare turned to stone. The girl smiled at him, sleepily. Brick scoffed and roughly pushed her away.

"Hey." She yelped. Brick rolled his eyes and wrapped a sheet around his naked torso when he stood. Memories of the previous night came to him. She was a new maid and Brick found her to have striking resemblance to his dreamland lover. The eyes were the wrong color, though. The woman covered her breasts with his comforter, watching his every move. Brick moved to the front of his bed and found her clothing and threw it at her.

"Get dressed and get out." He told, icily. The woman was about to object, but he gave her a look that made her think better. She got dressed quickly and headed to the door. She stopped when Brick called to her. "Oh and I forgot to say, You're fired. We can't have an easy whore working for us. It would destroy our reputation." He then closed the door in her face. He went to his dresser and a moment later his door swung open.

"Still in his birthday suit, I see." Butch laughed. Brick just rolled his eyes. "I saw the maid crying down the hall. Your work, I'm guessing." Brick's only answer was to continue in finding an outfit. "She looked an awfully lot like Bl-"

"Don't say that name!" Brick snapped. Butch put his hands in defence.

"You're not the only one hanging on to their memory, you know. Boomer and I are just as bad as you, but at least we can say their names." Brick's eyes dulled and Butch sighed. "I didn't come up here to torment you. Him wants you. He woke up the whole damn place." Brick nodded and turned back to his task. Butch got up and let himself out. He ran into Boomer on the way. "Hey little bro."

"Hey." Boomer replied in monotone. Butch just shook his head. They walked into the kitchen, meeting Him. He looked mad. Maybe that was an understatement, however. Boomer sat down next to him, Butch next to Boomer. The cooks brought them their foods. Brick came in moments later.

"So you finally come down, huh?" Him snarled. Brick just Ignored him and sat across from Boomer. "Look at me when I speak to you!" He yelled. Boomer cringed, Butch twitched, and Brick just blinked. Brick met Him's eyes, no life in them.

"What's your problem?" Brick asked. Him boiled.

"My problem is that none of you have tried to put a stop to the fucking rebellion. Do you know how many people are corrupted by this? I'm losing power!" Him yelled. "And you still choose to sit ON YOUR DAMN ASSES!"

"We'll control it." Brick said simply.

"You better. I'm leaving to Europe this evening to try to make a deal that will give us control there to. I will be gone for a month, when I return, you better have it stopped." With that, Him stormed out. Silence filled the air as The Ruffs continued to eat. Each of them thinking of their counterparts.

* * *

"Amethyst! I want a report now!" A man called. A woman stepped forward. She put her hood down. Pink eyes illuminated the dark room. Orange hair spilled from her cloak.

"Him will be going to Europe tonight. I already have people there alerted to stay on his tracks." The man smiled. He nodded towards her. She placed her hood back on and stepped back in line. Her younger sister then stepped forward.

"Sir, When will we get a real mission. You know we are useful." This woman had bright green eyes and mid-length black hair.

"Jade, we must not rush him." The youngest out of the sisters whispered. Her blue eyes pleaded her sister to step back, her blonde hair was falling from her cloak.

"Now hold on." The man said. "I do have a mission for you. All three of you, including you, Miss Sapphire. You will not like it, though."

"Bring it." Jade smirked.

"I need you to get close to the Rowdyruff Boys."

* * *

"Alright now, boys. you know what I'm expecting from you." Him said as he walked to his Limo. The Ruffs just stood on the door step, watching as he left. The limo pulled off and the boys went inside.

"Finally." Bitch yelled. "What should we do while the Tranny is away?" Butch asked himself out loud. Brick rolled his eyes, Boomer stayed stoic.

"I'm going to the Main Building to see who all has a suspicious background." Brick said, heading back to the door.

"More like seeing if you can find anymore info on _their_ deaths." Boomer said. Brick froze for an instant. "They're dead, Brick. We killed them. They're gone forever." Brick stomped out and slammed the door. Boomer merely sighed.

"We should've known something was up." Butch said quietly. Boomer looked at him and turned to go to his room, but he stopped just to say:

"We should've, but we didn't."

Brick flew speedily through the sky. He was trying to let out anger. He knew Boomer was right, but he couldn't stop looking to see if he was wrong. His blood boiled inside of him as remembered that day. It was an accident on him and his brothers' part. He didn't know what trap was heading for them that day. Before he could think of it anymore, something on the ground caught his attention. Long, Bright, orange hair. The woman looked around 17. Just as how old as _She_ would've been.

He instantly stopped flying and started to walk to her. She was standing outside the main building. Her back was to him. Brick stopped to analyze her. She curvious. Small waist, round butt. Her was in a ponytale but still was long and fell short to her butt.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She jumped slightly, and turned towards him. He was disappointed to say her eyes were brown, but something was familiar about them. Hell, something was familiar about her whole body. Brick felt himself instantly attracted to her. Her eyes scanned him and met his when they were through.

"You must be One of the Rowdyruffs." Her voice said, silkily. Brick shivered at the thoughts that crossed his mind.

"That I am. You are..?" He hinted for her to finish his sentence.

"Amethyst Ruth. It's a pleasure to meet my new Boss." Brick's eyebrows raised.

"Boss?" He questioned. She nodded her head and looked back at the building.

"Today I start working here. Speaking of which, I must go. I wouldn't want to be fired my first day, by being late." She said,

"They won't fire you. Not While I'm around. I'll walk you in." Brick said. When he got closer to her, he could see that she had slight freckles around her nose. Another trait that she had alike. She hesitated, but nodded. As they walked Brick felt his desire for her strengthen.

* * *

Butch got tired of staying home by himself. It was always just him. He was supposed to be the ruthless one out of his brothers, but it seemed that the death of his counterpart really turned him around. He realized that he cared for her. More than cared, he loved her. However, Butch wasn't one to bask in sorrow, so he masked it by being carefree. By the nights, it wouldn't be enough, so he would head to his favorite bar and drink himself happy again.

Even though he was only 18, they stopped him from buying alcohol. Why? Because he was one of the bosses around this damn town, that's why. He went inside and sat right at the bar. He looked to the dance floor after he rang the bell. Women were grinding on each other. One even looked at him and gestured him to go over to her. Butch smirked. Maybe later he would tap that. Right now, though, he needed a drink.

"What do you want?" A new voice asked. Butch looked at her. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was not long, but not to short either. Her body was fantastic. Perky breasts, and big hips. The things Butch loved most about a girl. The thing that threw him though was her similarity to his dead half. Black hair and cat-like green eyes.

"Please tell me you're on the menu." Butch said, finally meeting her eyes from checking her out. she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Butch licked his now dried lips,

"Sorry, but no. Now, seriously what do you want?" She asked.

"Aren't you too young to serve drinks?" She leaned across the bar.

"Aren't you too young to drink, Mr. Jojo?" She asked. Butch chuckled.

"Touché. I'll have straight liquor."

"Trying to forget someone, huh?" She asked as she poured his glass. Butch just nodded.

"Yeah, but her memory will come back tomorrow and so will I." He said as he downed it. "Another." He persisted. "You know who I am, but I don't know you."

"Jade Sears." She said simply. "I just started tonight." Butch downed his second glass. Jade filled it back up instantly. He smiled at her.

"You learn quick. I like you." Jade just scoffed. "I'm serious. I'll make a deal with you."

"Oh yeah? Speak." She said, again refilling another glass.

"I'll pay you extra if you become my personal waitress when I'm here." Jade smiled and Butch found himself hesitating to take another drink. Butch would be lying, if he said he didn't picture himself taking this girl to bed more than once.

"Alright. I work On Thursday-Sunday 7pm - 1am until I get full-time." Butch nodded. He spent most of the night just talking to her. He would defiantly be here each time at 7.

* * *

"Aah!" Boomer yelled as he threw things around in his room. It was a complete mess. His pillow was torn and the feathers were everywhere. His bed was flip over on the other side of the room. His T.V was shattered on the floor. The only thing that was still standing was a picture that he took of Bubbles in Middle school when he was involved with the yearbook. The only reason he joined was because of her.

Boomer was the only one who was open about his crush On the blue Puff. He remembered that he would play stupid in class so he could ask for her help. Being Bubbles, of course, she never rejected him. Even though outside they were enemies, in school they got along fine. He was probably the most affected by the girls' death, because of that reason. She looked at him with such betrayal. All he could do was watch in horror as she was killed in front of him.

"Damn You! Damn you, HIMMM!" Boomer screamed. He finally stopped. He panted and sweat made his blonde hair stick to his forehead.

"U- um Exc-cuse me, sir." A soft voice wrapped around him. He turned towards the owner and his panting ceased instantly. The woman in front of him was beautiful. Long-ish blonde hair was put back by a head band, making her baby blue eyes pop. Her eyes scanned the damage of his room. This made Boomer look as well. He flinched when he actually saw it. he heard her take a sharp breath and followed her gaze. Bubbles' picture. That's when Boomer started to compare them. They were alike. Exactly alike.

"You must be new." Boomer said, wiping the hair from his eyes. She nodded and looked at him.

"I'm Sapphire Delacruise. It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied. Boomer shook his head. Images of Bubbles kept coming to him.

"Stop. You don't have to do that. I'm not a king or anything. You don't have to clean this either. I don't expect you to." She just nodded again. Boomer sighed. He felt embarrassed. How could he make such a poor first impression.

"Have you tried writing?" She asked. Boomer looked at her. "For your anger that you have. You shouldn't bottle it up until you, well , you know." She said referring to the room. "You should write it down or try to talk to someone. I could help you, you know?" Boomer thought about for a split second and nodded.

"I would appreciate it." He said. Sapphire smiled at him.

"Okay now let's fix up this room." She said, starting to pick up some feathers.

"No I told you-."

"I know what you told me, but you shouldn't be alone right now. So what do you say? Let's do this together." At that Moment Boomer felt the happiest that he's felt since Bubbles died.

* * *

_**Author: Not bad huh? Well I will try my hardest to start the second chapter.**_


	2. Be My Dinner Date?

_**Author: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad people liked it.**_

* * *

"So... what do you do, anyway?" Brick asked as he stood beside the copy machine. Amethyst was bent over picking up the copies that she had just made. This gave Brick the perfect opportunity to get a nice look at her rear. He smiled to himself as she stood back up, counting the papers to make sure there was the proper amount.

"Right now I am just a secretary. I do what my boss tells me to do. Mostly, I will make copies, get her coffee, plan appointments, or look something up that she'll need." She said. Brick merely nodded and followed her out of the room. Amethyst walked down the hall and into her Boss's office. Her Boss was a pretty woman. Light brown hair, green eyes, nice figure. many men swooned for her. The only person she wanted, however was Brick's youngest brother, Boomer.

"Hello. Mister Jojo. Is there anything that I may help you with. I hope my new secretary isn't bothering you." She greeted him after receiving the papers. Brick shook his head and looked to Amethyst.

"Not at all. In fact, I enjoy being around her." Brick smiled. To his shock, Amethyst just rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Now, Sir. I know I hold no Authority over whom you presume, but this woman's resume was spectacular and she could be a huge benefactor to this company. If you were to sleep with her and things go bad, we could lose many profits that I assure she will bring." She spoke.

"You're right." Brick said. He smirked. "You hold no authority." The woman shook her head and sighed. She looked back up at him with a small smile.

"I was just wondering, If you boys weren't busy tonight. Would you want to come with me to the new restaurant down the street."

"Suzanne, I know you want Boomer's attention, but he's still heartbroken and I don't think he will ever go for another girl. You might as well move on." Brick said. Suzanne gave him a bitter look. She looked out the window of her office at were Amethyst had her own desk.

"You said you weren't going to move on, yet here you are. Maybe I could change his mind. You never know." Brick followed her gaze and looked to Amethyst. he sighed and headed to the door.

"No promises, but I will ask. Don't say I tried to warn you though." With that he walked out. As he neared Amethyst's desk, he saw one of the other workers talking to her. A male worker. Brick felt a slight pain in his chest at the sight. She was laughing at something that he said. Brick took a deep breath and walked over there calmly."What's so funny." The other man's smile left his face instantly.

"Mister Beasley was telling me about something that he saw today. A bird flew on top of his friend's head and no matter how many times he tried to shoo it away, it stayed persistent to stay on."

"Yes, but I was just getting back to work. It was pleasure meeting you miss Ruth." The man said. Brick smiled smugly as the man retreated. Her turned to Amethyst.

"When do you get off work?" He asked. Amethyst looked behind her to the digital clock on her desk.

"I get off in an hour." She replied.

"Perfect. Come to dinner with me." He said, taking one of her hands. _"Brick!" A Voice yelled at him angrily._ Brick immediately let go. Looking at his hand.

"I might be new, but I have heard you involvement with women that you employ. I do not have interest to be a part of it. So I will have to decline." She said as she turned to her desk again not catching the strange moment.

"Look. I know I have a reputation, but it's just dinner and Suzanne will be there and possibly my brothers. I will not try anything I swear." Brick told her, kneeling down beside her as she she sat in her computer chair. Amethyst looked at him and sighed.

"Fine I will join you, but you have to keep on you promise." Brick smiled at her.

"Great! I'm going home to get ready." Brick grabbed a pen and a piece a paper and scribbled down numbers."This is my cell phone number. Just call me when you are ready." Brick smiled at her once more and left to his home. He got there in a matter of minutes. it seemed fairly quiet, except from a woman's laughter. Brick ran upstairs in curiosity.

"Boomer. Stop it!" The voice giggled. "Stop it."

"Make me." Brick was surprised to hear his brother sound happy. Brick opened the door and was met by a shocking scene. boomer was over a small blonde woman on his bed. His fingers were curled to her sides, tickling her. Her eyes were closed by her hard laughter. Boomer was looking down at her, smiling. Brick cleared his throat.

"Brick!" Boomer shouted in shock, accidentally pinching the woman painfully. "Oh I'm so sorry, Sapphire. I was just scared. I didn't mean to hurt you." She swiped at him and smiled. Boomer got up, letting her do the same. She smiled at Brick and he felt himself grow sick for some reason. _She looks like Bubbles. No wonder Boomer smiles at her._

"Hello, Young Master." Sapphire curtsied. Brick was still shocked from her resemblance, but set it aside to greet her.

"Hello. I wasn't disrupting anything was I?"

"No! Not at all. We were just-um- well we were... playing." Boomer said with a red face, looking down. Brick tried to hide the smile that was gracing his face.

"Okay, well Suzanne invited us to eat with her tonight, and I already have someone that I am bringing." Boomer instantly looked to Sapphire, almost if he were guilty about something. Sapphire kept her smile.

"May I ask who Suzanne is? Does she live here to?" She asked. Brick shook his head.

"No. She is just a woman who likes..."

"Eating with us." Boomer interrupted. "She always invites us to eat, because she likes eating with us. We all good friends." Boomer said. Sapphire beamed at this information. Brick just watched in amusement. _This girl must have Boomer whipped. Too bad for Suzanne, but I am glad Boomer can move on._

"Yes. I am going to get ready. Boomer you can bring a date and Text Butch and tell him the same." Brick said leaving the room.

* * *

After Brick left, silence filled the room. Boomer looked at Sapphire. She looked at him, but neither said a word. Finally, Sapphire spoke up.

"Well I should go and clean your brothers' room." She said leaving.

"Wait!" Boomer said grabbing her.

_"Boomer!" A voice called out to him. "We are going to be late. Come on!" The voice giggled. _Boomer jumped back. Sapphire looked at him worriedly.

"Boomer? Are you alright?" She asked. Boomer nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. Anyway, would you like to be my date for tonight?" Sapphire smiled and nodded.

"I would love to be your date. I will need to get ready, though." Boomer sighed happily. He looked down at his hand. _What the hell was that?_ Boomer just shook it away and grabbed his phone and texted Butch.

* * *

Butch was enjoying his time with Jade. He felt better. He even stopped his drinking after ten minutes of talking to her. The place was dead even though it was only 7:45. Her boss had told her that she could leave, but neither of them budged. Butch felt his phone buzz in his pants. He grabbed it from his pocket and read it quickly. He smiled goofily when he was done.

"What's up? Did a woman text you saying she wanted a quickie?" Jade joked. Butch placed a hand on his heart.

"How dare you think of me so vain. Besides," He said. "You know you're the only girl for me." Jade scoffed. Butch laughed."It was my brother saying that we are going to dinner and I can bring a date. So what do you say?"

"Have fun." Jade said. Butch rolled his eyes.

"No I mean will you be my date?" Butch said, taking her hand.

_"Butch, you asshole! Get back at here!"_

Butch flinched from the voice that screamed in his head.

"Golly, you would think that I rejected you. I said yes you doof. I just need to head to my place to get ready." Jade said, coming from behind the counter. Butch shook his head and smiled.

"That's great." Jade handed him a napkin with her number on it. "Okay I'll text you and then you can text me back when your ready." Butch said.

"Sounds like a plan. See ya later." Butch waved to her as they left in separate directions. _What the fuck just happened a moment ago. i swore I heard Buttercup's voice. Oh well. I need to get over her and this is a good start._

* * *

_**Author: I Know Butch's part is small, but the date is in the next chapter and so are some secrets. See ya'll next time.**_


	3. Dinner and Secrets

_**Author: I was not expecting to see so many people like my story. I was thinking on developing another one based n the Doujinshi comic. I find it very appealing with so many things to manipulate. Being able to use a variety of characters such as Courage, Dexter, and even Mandy. I'm starting it right after this so keep an eye out.**_

* * *

Brick sighed as the hot water rolled down his nude body. He slicked back his hair, making the access water drip down to the drain. He closed his eyes and just let himself relax. To say that he was excited for this date, was a understatment. He as never found a woman so appealing like his fallen love. Sure Beserk, from the Powerpunks, look exactly like _her_ as well, but she wasn't at all like _her_. This woman though, acted and looked like _her_. Hell, he could buy her pink contacts to make himself satisfied.

Brick rubbed his face underneath the shower head. He couldn't help but have his mind drift to what happened when he had touched Amethyst. _Her_ voice had yelled at him. He didn't know why, but it happened. Brick could never forget that tone that _she_ had used when he caused her frustration. Usually it was in class, when the teacher had paired them up for projects. Brick loved that teacher. he had known the obvious crush that the Ruffs had on their female correspondence. He always placed them with each other. Brick chuckled to himself as the image of _her_ puffing her cheeks at the agitation of yet another assignment that they were destined to be paired.

_"Brick!" The voice shouted once again. "Bring that back to me this instant or so help me.."_

_"Or so help you what?" Brick would taunt back. He hovered over her, making their face inches apart. "You'll kiss me? Trust me, Pinky, you'll just make me want to hide this book if that's what I get." She pouted with a pink hue dawning her face. Brick couldn't help but soften at the cuteness of the sight. In that moment of weakness, she snatched the book from his lazy grip and smirked in triumph._

_"Hah! You really should keep your guard up." She said. Brick just smirked at her retreating figure. He followed her back inside, but before stepping in the school doors, he stole a quick peck on her lips before darting off. "Brick!"_

"Brick!" Someone yelled, snapping Brick from his daydream. The person outside pounded on the door. "Brick, come one! I have to pee, damn it!" Brick rolled his eyes at the Obvious owner.

"Use the other bathroom, you lazy ass!" Brick yelled over the running water. He heard Butch scoff from behind the door." Brick sighed and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel on the rack beside the shower wrapped his waist. He mumbled a few words, opening the door. Butch smiled widely before running in, shutting the door behind him. Brick walked to his room, passing by a couple of blushing maids. Brick shut his bedroom door behind him. The first thing he noticed was that his room had been cleaned, the second was that he had no clothes.

"Brick." The call was the only warning he received before Boomer came into his room. He was carrying a basket full of clothes. Brick looked at him curiously. Boomer scratched the back of his neck. "Sapphire took your clothes and ironed them. She said she wanted to help you and Butch and your dates." Brick nodded and grabbed the basket. This progress led to his towel falling to the floor. Boomer rolled his eyes when Brick did not budge to hide himself. "And this is why I came up here instead of her." Brick smiled mischievously.

"Scared that I'll steal your woman, I see?" Boomer gave him a small glare. Brick just gave a bitter laugh. "Calm down, Little Brother. I have no interest. 1: She doesn't fit the description of... well you know.. _her._ 2: I have a woman that my eyes are set on. The thoughts of sleeping with another maid is revolting at this moment." Brick explained turning away. Boomer nodded slightly. Finding the outfit he would wear tonight, Brick looked back at his brother. Boomer was at the same spot, looking down at the maroon carpet. "Is something bothering you?" Boomer sighed and walked to Brick's bed. He hesitated sitting down, knowing that Brick had lain with a maid last night. He then switched his course and sat on Brick's red, Lazy Boy Recliner.

"I can't help, but feel guilty." Boomer admitted. Brick nodded and let him continue. "Sapphire looks so much like... Bubbles that I just can't stand it. I feel like that's the only reason I like her though, because her resemblance."

"That's why you ended up with Brat." Brick stated. Boomer scoffed in disgust. Brat was probably the most sexual out of her sisters, and that's all she wanted to do with Boomer. He tried to pretend that's how it should be. Everytime Brat and him had sex, he would close his eyes and imagine That it was Bubbles that he was making love to, but the imagination could only last for so long. On several occasions during climax, it was Bubbles' name he would shout. This caused most of their fights. Finally, Boomer had enough.

"I regret that relationship with my whole being. Sapphire is not like that, though. When she came in, my room was completely destroyed." This did not shock Brick, considering this was far from the first time that Boomer released his rage on his room. "I told her she did not have to help, but she insisted. She told me that I shouldn't be alone, that I needed to let it out. I told her about how I had fallen in love with Bubbles and she was killed. I told her that it was my fault, that I shouldv'e tried harder to save me. Do you know what she said? What she did? She hugged me and said: I shouldn't think that way. That people die sometimes and you can't save them." Boomer rambled, his voice cracking. Brick was now fully dresses and sat on the arm of the chair. "I know it's something that I've already been told, but coming from her, It made me calm down. Then she found my stash of Laffy Taffy and started telling me those silly jokes. We got so wrapped up in each other's company that I didn't notice that you walked in." Boomer said looking up.

"It sounds to me that you don't need to feel guilty. Obviously, you like this girl far more then you are realizing. Give it a chance, Boomer. Let yourself love again. Who knows, she could be the one." Brick told him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Boomer gave him a small smile.

"That's not it, though." Boomer said. "When you told me about the dinner, I asked her to be my date."

"She said yes, I'm guessing." Brick smiled. Boomer nodded.

"I grabbed her hand and when our skin had contact, I heard Bubbles' voice." Brick's eyes widen at this. "It sounded like her when we walked to school with the girls. When you and Butch would tease her sisters, she always grabbed my hand and dragged me to the school. It scared me so much."

"I had a similar experience with Amethyst. I heard... Blossom's voice." Brick cringed. He hadn't said her name since she died. Boomer looked at him shocked.

"What do you think it means?" Boomer asked. Brick shrugged. That moment Butch stormed in the room.

"What's going on, Losers?" Butch stopped seeing the faces of his brothers. "Is something wrong?" Brick and Boomer shared a look before Brick asked:

"This girl who your bringing to dinner.."

"She's not like other girls I meet at the bar." Butch instantly defended, not liking the looks they shared. "She cool alright and she reminds me of.."

"Buttercup." Boomer finished. Butch nodded. "What Brick was going to ask is have you heard Buttercup's voice at all?" Boomer asked. Butch's eyes widen slightly.

"Yeah, I have actually. Why? Have you heard voices too?" He asked. Both brothers nodded. Brick sighed, the events giving him a migraine. His phone then vibrated on his nightstand. boomer reached over and picked it up, handing it to Brick. Brick smiled when he saw that it was Amethyst. Butch's phone also vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled himself, It was Jade. Boomer got up, going to find Sapphire.

"We will discuss this after Dinner. Oh Boomer," Brick said before Boomer left. "I wish you luck tonight, with Suzanne." Boomer paled slightly, but gave a small smile. Butch laughed as Boomer left and look towards Brick.

"I can already feel the tension." Brick laughed with him and grabbed his jacket. "Well I'm gonna go pick up Jade. See ya at the place." Butch waved. Brick waved back and followed him out. He texted Amethyst, telling her he was on his way.

* * *

"Are you sure that I look alright. This place looks very fancy. I don't know if I fit in this crowd." Sapphire fidgeted as Boomer parked. Boomer looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You look great. Don't worry about these people. They're all just a bunch of gold leeches anyway. If someone gives you any trouble just tell me, I have your back." Boomer said. Sapphire gave him a breathtaking smile.

"Okay, as long as your here, I'm sure I will be fine." She said. Boomer smiled and got out the car. He went to Sapphire's door and opened it for her. They wrapped their arms together and headed inside. When they tell the host what party they belong to, the waiter takes them straight there. Sapphire brightens at the sight she sees. Jade and Amethyst were talking and both perked up when they saw Sapphire. "Girls! what are you doing here?" Boomer looked at her confused.

"You know them?" Boomer asked. Sapphire giggles as they run to each other. Boomer sat down and felt the tense gaze that Suzanne was giving him. Butch shook his head, chuckling.

"Get this, Our dates our almost sisters. They were in the same adoption clinic and they grew up with each other. Talk about scary coincidences." Butch told Boomer.

"A coincidence indeed." Brick said staring at the girls. Finally they come and sit next to their dates. Sapphire smiles at Boomer filling a lot better. She then notices another in the group, staring at them. She smiles at the pretty woman.

"You must be Suzanne. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sapphire." She greeted. Suzanne gave her a bitter smile. Boomer felt very nervous. "Thank you so much for suggesting this place. It's lovely."

"You can say that again. I feel all stiff in this place." Jade snorted. "These people better stop staring, or I'm going to get really agitated."

"Jade!" Amethyst scolded. She then smiled towards her boss." Sapphire is right, this is a nice place. Thank you." Suzanne nodded, but kept her eyes on Boomer and Sapphire.

"I heard about their cuisine here, and knew that we should try it." Suzanne said. "Your date is very beautiful, Boomer. How did you meet?" Boomer knew that dinner wasn't going to be easy, but a man can dream.

"Actually, I am their new maid." Sapphire told her. Suzanne reached for her glass.

"Oh really. I thought Brick was the one who went for the help." She said taking a sip.

"Suzanne!" Brick growled. Amethyst averted her eyes, feeling very awkward that moment. Boomer wanted to hide under the table. Jade and Butch just sat there quietly, hoping the storm would blow over soon. Sapphire seemed to be the only one who didn't seem affected by the harsh words attended for her. She just sat there, confused.

"I'm sorry. Have offended you somehow?" She asked. Suzanne scoffed. "If I have I apologize for whatever I said."

"You know, You look very familiar." Suzanne stated. Boomer felt something stir in his stomach. Sapphire tilted her head slightly and that's when Suzanne knew who she looked like. "Bubbles. You look like Bubbles Utonium." There was silence at the table. The boys looked to each other and then to their dates, watching their expressions.

"You are speaking of the blue Powerpuff Girl, Right?" Amethyst questioned. Suzanne nodded. Jade sighed.

"Why does everyone say that?" Jade asked." You shouldv'e seen how people reacted when we moved here. They started crying over us, stating we were their fallen heroines. I'm sick of it." Sapphire blinked and then looked to Boomer.

"That's the girl the picture you have, right?" Sapphire asked. Boomer nodded. Sapphire nodded understanding.

"Yes. That girl was Boomer's first love. You look exactly like her. Now I know why he has an interest in you. You only a decoy in his heart," Suzanne stated. Boomer glared at her.

"That's enough! I have heard all I want from you. Don't you dare be mean to her, because you are jealous. That's low. I already told you that I don't like you and yet you insist to convince yourself that we will be together. It will never happen." Boomer snapped. It was silent for a brief moment, then Amethyst stood.

"Well I have had a wonderful time, but I think it's time that I go." Brick stood to stop her, but Amethyst kissed his cheek and put his movements to halt. "We should try again, but next time why not by ourselves." Brick nodded, happy that she still wanted to see him. She stood straight. "I will see you tomorrow at work, Miss Suzanne." Jade stood up herself.

"Hey wait I'll leave with you." She looked down at Butch. "See ya tomorrow, Stud. Let's plan another one, next time maybe a movie." Jade laughed. Sapphire nodded and looked at Boomer.

"I think I'm going to leave with them. I'll see you tomorrow as well. I'm sorry if my presence made you feel uncomfortable." She then looked to Suzanne. "I'm sorry that by coming here as Boomer's date made you hate me. I can't say that I will stay away from him, however, It's his life and you have no control over what he does." Sapphire stated. She kissed Boomer's cheek and left with Amethyst and Jade. That Moment the waiter comes asking for their orders. Brick just sends him away. He glares at Suzanne.

"What you said was uncalled for. I'm demoting you at the office. Maybe having you work for Amethyst instead, will make up for the awful things you did. Let's go boys." Brick commanded. Boomer gave her a cold stare.

"You owe Sapphire a huge apology." He said icily. Butch grabbed his arm and made him leave as well. Suzanne put her head down and started to weep.

* * *

"Commander!" Amethyst yelled. Her contacts were taking out so her pink eyes shone brightly through the dark halls. Jade followed close behind, Sapphire clinging to her cloak. The old man who gave them instructions before appeared before them. "We want answers. Why do I have to wear these contacts? Why do we look so much like the fallen heroines, The Powerpuff Girls? Why did you assign us to The Rowdyruff Boys?.." Amethyst kept on asking. Timidly Sapphire came up to their commander.

"What is our past?" She asked for herself. Amethyst quieted down. The Commander sighed.

"I knew sending you on this mission would make you ask these questions. It's time that I told you the truth, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles."

* * *

_**Author: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted it to end suspenseful. I just want people to understand that They are the Puffs, but they don't remember and the story is in the next chapter. I hope it wasn't confusing.**_


	4. Revealed Past

_**Author: Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade asked. She was glaring at their Commander. He looked at her then at Sapphire and Amethyst and sighed.

"You three are the Powerpuff girls. Someone had found you beaten and barely alive. He shipped you to Oregon for medical treatment. They were able to bring you back to health, but they had to drain the chemical X from your bodies. Once you girls were in better conditions they notified Professor Utonium. He was definitely relieved that you fine, but when Bubbles had awaken first, she showed that she held no memory of him or of her past. He was heartbroken to know that Buttercup and Blossom had also lost their memories." Sapphire gasped, tears welling in her blue orbs. Jade's jaw clenched, Amethyst flinched. The Commander continued. "He told the doctors that he wanted you girls shipped to the Orphanage. When they asked him why, he replied by saying: their memories being erased was a blessing, now they can have normal lives. If I were to take them back to Townsville, they may be as good as dead, since you girls had none of you powers."

"Professor." Sapphire whispered. Tears fell silently down her cheeks. She shut her eyes.

_"Who are you?" She had asked a very tall man. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a lab coat and black, dress pants. She saw his eyes flash from a comfort look to pain, but he tried to hide it by smiling down at her. _

_"I'm one of your doctors. Do you remember why you are here?" He asked. Sapphire thought his voice sounded familiar, but she was distracted by her surroundings. She had on a hospital gown and had an I.V in her arm. To her right, two other girls slept in a their beds. They looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen them. She looked back at the man and shook her head no. He sighed, grief-stricken. It made her feel a painful thud in her chest._

_"You and those two girls were in a terrible accident, but luckily you all are safe now. I have to leave now, but the other doctors will be here to take care of you." He said walking away._

"How did we get here, then?" Amethyst asked. Sapphire opened her eyes again. She reached over and grabbed Jade's hand. Jade gave her hand a squeeze.

"When you girls 'died' Him and the Rowdyruff Boys took control, but we could tell the Ruffs weren't as happy with arrangements. We wondered about this for a while, but then Boomer, the youngest of the Ruffs lashed out and told us why." He grabbed a remote and turned on the power to the monitor in the back. He stepped aside so the girls could see well. The Commander pushed play and the scene started.

_The Ruffs and Him were walking down the streets of Townsville. Him was smiling, but the boys were frowning. Boomer's lip was even quivering. It looked as if this video was taken by a cell phone camera. Him and the Ruffs stopped in front of Townsville Hall. The Mayor and Miss. Bellum was outside waiting. Sapphire recognized the building as where the boys live now. The audio was terrible, but you could hear some mumbling. Him the suddenly pushed Miss. Bellum aside. The Boys walked to the building with Him right behind._

_"I hope your proud of yourselves!" Miss Bellum yelled clearly. "You finally won. Congratulations for finally killing the Powerpuff girls." Bitterness was in her tone. This caused the boys to stop instantly. Him kept walking. Miss. Bellum kept yelling. "I bet you all laughed as they took their last breaths. I bet you cheered as they coughed up blood. I bet you were excited as their eyes lost all light and went dim. I bet..."_

_"SHUT UP!" Boomer screamed. Him turned around, shocked. The Mayor and Miss. Bellum seemed to have jumped back. Brick and Butch had turned to face them, with anger flaming in their eyes. Boomer's eyes grew dark as he walked towards Miss. Bellum and The Mayor. "You have no right to say those things! You don't know how we felt! You think we wanted them to die? Well, we didn't!" He yelled. "I loved her! I loved Bubbles with all my heart! So don't you dare say that I'm happy about her death. Don't you dare say that we are filled with joy! I hate Him for killing her!" Him just regarded this with a smirk._

_"Then why didn't you save them?" She asked. "You could have saved them, but you didn't!" She yelled back. This silenced Boomer. Brick and Butch's eyes widened. "You had the power to save them, but you just stood there. You were just as much fault with their death as he was. You killed them too." Through the blurry screen you could see the life leave their eyes._

_"Yes. My boys helped killed those stupid Puffs. I couldn't be more proud." Him said._

The Commander turned off the screen and looked at them. Sapphire was crying in Jade's cloak. Amethyst tried not to show any emotion, but the pain was evident in her eyes.

"The Ruffs were and still are in love with you girls. We figured that the only reason why they haven't killed Him themselves was because they didn't have the heart to do so after they were blamed for your 'deaths' as well. We sent you in to make them fall for Amethyst, Sapphire and Jade so they would join the rebellion. However, now that you girls know about your identities, you can go an tell them that you had survived." He said. Amethyst shook her head.

"How could we tell them that we had survived when we didn't?" Amethyst questioned. The Commander looked at her in question. She then explained: "We don't have any memory before we awoke in the hospital, so it's like we really did die, just not our bodies. How could we convince them that we are the Puffs when we can't even remember that we had powers before. They would just take it that we are making a mockery of them." The Commander nodded, agreeing.

"So what do we do?" Jade asked, trying to soothe Sapphire.

"We disregard this information, but we have to try to awaken our memories, and hopefully regain our powers." Amethyst said.

"Why not just drink more of the Chemical X?" Sapphire asked. The Commander shook his head.

"Your bodies have been without the chemical for almost Four and a half years. If you were to drink it, it would kill you. You need to somehow bring it back naturally."

"Naturally? How do you bring a chemical back in the system naturally?" Jade asked.

"Hopefully, when we get our memories our powers will return too. In the meantime, we stick with our assignments. Maybe the more we are around the Ruffs, something will spark. We also may want to find the Professor as well. He could be of use." Amethyst said.

"That maybe an issue." The Commander informed. The girls looked at him. "After he left that day, no one was able to find him. he just disappeared. The Ruffs, mainly Brick, has been in search of him, hoping that you girls some how survived and are with him." Amethyst blushed slightly and something triggered.

_"Whatcha' reading, Pinkie?" Brick whispered in her ear. Blossom shivered and she could just feel his smug smile. She rolled her eyes._

_"If you really must know, I'm reading a love novel." Brick laughed. Blossom puffed her cheeks. _

_"Sorry for laughing, it's just cute." He was rewarded by a strong blush crossing Blossom's features. "What's it about?"_

_"A woman was taken from her Husband and was supposable killed, but she's alive. Her husband was looking for her, but never found her. They both die in the end never knowing what happened to each other. I've read the whole thing before, but I like to read it again, because it pulls on your heart strings, you know?" Blossom said._

_"He's a retard." Brick said simply. Blossom looked at him. "If he loved her, he would have tried harder to find her. He would have never stopped trying. He must not love her like he thought." Blossom just stared at him admiringly._

_"That's real romantic, Brick." She stated. Brick just gave her a bitter-sweet smile. _

_"I just know what I would do, if the love of my life disappeared."_

_Brick.. Brick... I loved you so much._

"Amethyst! Your eyes! They were glowing!" Jade yelled. Amethyst just blinked.

"Did you remember something?" The Commander asked. Amethyst nodded.

"I loved him." Amethyst stated. She shook her head, staring blankly into space. Then her world went black.

* * *

_**Author: Short I know, but it covered what it should have.**_


	5. Flashbacks

_**Author: I'm sorry I'm late. I have a bunch of tests and I have been studying my butt off.**_

* * *

"Amethyst!" Jade screamed in pure terror. She lurched forward and was able to grab Amethyst's wrist just as she crumbled to the floor. Jade swiftly put her arm under her head to shield her from impact. Sapphire gasped sharply. As soon as her shock ran through her, she ran to her and Jade. "Amethyst, are you okay?" Jade asked softly. Sapphire stood over them, tears welling in her eyes. She looked up at their Commander whose eyes were staring widely at them.

"What just happened?" Sapphire wailed. The Commander looked at her and met her gaze.

"It seems Blossom gave her something to remember. Something about the Ruff leader most likely." He informed. "Amethyst was right. You will regain your powers the more you remember. I don't know what sparked her memory, but it most have been important."Jade's eyes stayed on Amethyst, but she heard every word. She pushed Amethyst's bangs away from her face. She caressed her cheek with her thumb and smiled softly at her.

* * *

_"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled as she saw her older sister falling to the Earth's ground. The were fighting an octopus monster just moments before. It had grabbed Blossom with its tentacle and thrown her down, not even giving her a chance to get free. Bubbles was trying to distract it while Buttercup tried to save Blossom. No matter how fast Buttercup was, she wasn't able to catch Blossom before she fell, creating a crater. Bubbles gasped causing the monster to look behind him with curiosity of what grabbed her attention. Buttercup had just reached her, helping her sit up. Blossom groaned as she held her head._

_"Blossom! Buttercup!" Blossom heard Bubbles scream. Blossom looked up and instantly shielded Buttercup from an attack. The monster had tried to smash them with its tentacle, but Blossom caught it. Her teeth clenched together as she struggled to keep it up._

_"Buttercup, move out of the way." Blossom said through her teeth. Butter stubbornly shook her head and tried to help her. Blossom gave her a side-glance before quickly pushing her away. This caused the tentacle to over power her and smash her further in the crater._

_"No!" Buttercup screamed. "Bubbles, Help!" Bubbles zipped with her light blue streak following her, to Buttercup's side. They both struggled to lift the arm. The monster chuckled at their pathetic attempt. Buttercup growled as she lit up her eyes, lazering the limb. The monster screamed in agony. Buttercup wasn't through, however. She went to another limb and one after one she lazered them off. She then looked the beast in its eye and sonic screamed, making it explode. She huffed in anger, but then remembered her sister. She zipped down where Blossom lain limp in Bubbles' arms. Buttercup grabbed her and flew her home, laying her down in their bed. Bubbles ran to the kitchen to get a wet rag. Buttercup never left Blossom side._

_Two hours went by and Blossom still hadn't awoken. Buttercup had fallen asleep by her side. Bubbles smiled softly as her and the Professor checked on them. The Professor chuckled lightly as he shut the door. _

_"Everyone thinks I'm the baby, when really when it comes to Blossom, Buttercup's the baby." Bubbles giggled. The professor only laughed in response knowing she was right. Bubbles looked back at the door. "They are too close."_

* * *

"They are too close." Sapphire whispered to herself watching the scene. This caught Jade's and the Commander's attention. Their eyes both widen as they saw Sapphire's eyes glow a baby blue.

"Who?" The Commander persisted.

"Blossom and Buttercup. Everyone thought they only fought, but in reality they were the closest. Buttercup would only let Blossom see her cry and Blossom only let Buttercup know her self-insecurities." She stated, her eyes becoming brighter. Jade was taken aback. She looked down at Amethyst. Sapphire's eyes then dimmed back to normal. The Commander smiled.

"It looks like we are making progress." He then pushed the button on his walkie-talkie. "I need medical assistance. one of the girls has fainted." Moments later, a man walked in and carried Amethyst away to the bedrooms. Jade stood and watched him before he left. Sapphire came to her side putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We should get to bed. We'll see her the morning." Sapphire whispered. Jade nodded. The both said goodnight to the Commander and went to their dorms. The Commander turned towards his screen and turned it on to a tracking map. There were three dots that were lit up. One was the mayor, another Miss Bellum, and the last, was Mojo Jojo. It was said they were all still in Townsville, so that's where the Commander would go.

"It's time to take back what's ours." he whispered, watching the dots blink.

* * *

"Hello, Sir. is there anything I can do to help you?" A petite woman asked Butch seductively. She had blonde hair and blueish-green eyes. Butch just scoffed and grabbed the bag of snacks from her. The woman seemed to be taken aback from the rejection. She scowled and turned to the next customer.

"Stupid, Bimbos." Butch muttered. He walked out of the store and took off in the sky. The night was warm, but the wind made it slightly chilly. It made him think about school. How it always started when the weather like this. That thought turned to Buttercup. He chuckled at the thought of her complaining about flying in this weather cause it would make her nose runny. She always acted boyish, but even Buttercup was girly at time. Sometimes, she would shock everyone by wearing a dress or a skirt. Nobody really realized just how feminine Buttercup looked underneath all those baggy clothes, except for him of course. He liked it that way too, because not many people hitted on her like her sisters. Oh but when they did...

* * *

_"Hey, B.C, Looking good today." A boy shouted to Buttercup as her and her sister walked by. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and flipped him off. "Aw don't be that way." He said, causing his friends to laugh. Buttercup stopped walking with her sisters and look at the boy who was leaning against a locker, smiling smugly._

_"I'll catch up." Buttercup said. Bubbles and Blossom nodded as they continued to their classes. Butter walked towards the baboonish boy. He straightened up as she got closer. His eyes traveling down to the minty-green mini-skirt that Bubbles had made her worn that day. He whistled. Buttercup's frown deepened._

_"Damn, you are fine. You should wear these more often and maybe a V-neck to show off those beautiful.. eyes." He laughed. His friends around him burst with laughter. Buttercup growled. She reared back her fist, but before she made impact, a dark green streak zipped by, taking her victim. The boys instantly stopped laughing. They were now afraid. Everyone but the Puffs themselves knew how the Ruffs felt about them, and by the judge of his facial expression, Butch had heard every word. _

_"Dammit, Butch. I was going to hit him!" Buttercup yelled. Butch gave her a Grim smile, and then looked to the boy in his hands. He gulped._

_"Oh, but Butterbabe. I can't have hurting my __**friend**__, can I?" Butch said. He then looked to her again, checking out her outfit this time. It made him want to drool. "Man, you look tasty." Butch winked, forgetting about the boy. Buttercup's cheeks glowed a light pink before she turned away._

_"Stick that compliment up your ass." She said before walking away, her skirt and hips swaying. Butch watched each movement before she left out of sight. He then gave a menacing glare to the boy's friends, who ran off in reply. He looked down at the little pest. He slammed him to the locker._

_"So you think, she has nice __**eyes**__, huh?" Butch said slamming him boy groaned at the impact, but tried to plead to Butch to let him go. "No, I'm not through with you yet." He snarled._

_"Butch." Brick's voice rung sternly. Butch halted into slamming the boy again and turned to his brothers. Brick had his arms crossed over his chest and Boomer just shook his head. "Drop him, we have to get to class." Butch simply slammed the boy again. "Butch." Brick said again in annoyance. "If you don't get to class now, The seat next to Buttercup's will be taken." This made Butch's ears perk like a dog. He immediately dropped the boy and started to dart off, but before he got to far he shouted:_

_"Just so you know, That's the same guy that flips Bubbles' skirts up and slaps Blossom's ass." Butch said, then grinned. "Have fun." He said. Brick and Boomer looked to each other, dark expressions shadowing their faces. then they looked to the boy who was slumped on the ground. His eyes widen as he realized that today could be his last._

* * *

Butch chuckled lightly at this memory. Him and his brothers were always the jealous types. He even remembered that Boomer went to a magazine shop to destroy every Teen Mag that had Ross Lynch in it, because Bubbles had said he was hot. Butch rolled his eyes at that memory. They went a little overboard at times. When he got home, he set the bag on the living room table. Boomer was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels, while Brick was beside him, reading the Newspaper.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence, or am I the only one who believes these girls are the Puffs reincarnated." Boomer spoke aloud on his thought. Brick put the paper down and looked him, Butch played with his keys.

"I think they could be Puffs period." Brick said. "The only thing i don't understand is how it could be them. We saw them die, we watched their memorials, we watched them get put in the ground. So how could it be them?" Brick mused.

"Um, sirs?" A boy asked timidly. They each turned their attention to him. He was one of the maid's sons. He walked closer to the couch and handed a letter to Brick. The envelope was blank. Brick looked at him curiously. "A man came by earlier and told me to give it to you. He said "To help them find my girls"." The boys' eyes widened. Brick tore open the letter and his eyes scanned it quickly.

"Is it from, you know who?" Butch asked looking over his shoulder. Brick nodded as he read the signature.

"John Utonium."

* * *

_**Author: Sorry for all the short chapters and cliffhangers, but I'm loving it. It gives something to make the reader want to come back. I tried to put greens in here, I'm not really good at writing for them, but I liked how it turned out. I will most likely make them another moment in the next chapter. Also, i tried to show the girls' relationships with one another. I always imagine Buttercup being Blossom little baby. I don't I think it makes Buttercup more complex. Well 'till next time.**_

_**^.^/**_


	6. Clues

_**Author: Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

"No way! is it really from him?" Boomer exclaimed trying to see the signature for himself. Brick nodded dumbly, a smile gracing his features. By the words in this letter, the Professor knew where Blossom was. His thoughts then drifted to Amethyst. Brick was really starting to like her, but the feelings could never match to what he felt for Blossom. She was his soul mate. His one and only true love. he didn't care how cheesy he sounded. He knew the same applied to his brothers for her sisters. They were everything to them.

"It's him alright." Brick then remembered the little boy who was still standing behind them quietly. "Butch, tip the boy. He may have just given us the key to our happiness." Butch nodded and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, handing it to him. The boy beamed with excitement. He bowed graciously and ran out of the room. Butch went back over to his brothers and listened as Brick started to read the letter. "'Ruffs, I know you did not mean for my girls to get hurt. I know if you could, you would've stopped what had happened to them that day. I knew how you felt about them. This is why I am writing this letter. This is your way to redeem yourselves by finding my girls. Out of all the people to know, you boys deserve to know the most. The girls are alive." The boys all took in deep breaths of excitement. "'They are healthy and together. There is a major problem, however. The girls have no memories before their supposed deaths. they didn't even remember each other. I cannot tell you exactly where they are, but I do know they are a part of the Organization that is trying to stop Him.'"

"The rebellion." Boomer whispered excitingly. The boys looked at each other and shared a huge smile. Brick continued to read:

"'To find out their identities, you must go the Commander, Mickey Trevor. He is the one that took the girls in. Find him and you find the girls. I wish you good luck. I give you my full blessing, all three of you. I will be around to watch your progress. Until, next time. John Utonium.' Mickey Trevor. Why does that name have a familiar ring to it?" Brick asked, trying to figure it out.

"He'll be watching? So that means the Professor is close, huh?" Boomer questioned, suddenly feeling insecure. Brick growled to himself.

"Yo, what's your problem. You just found out you were right this whole time. The girls somehow survived." Butch said, confused on his elder brother's actions.

"Yeah I know that and I'm happy, but I've searched for all four of them for four years, just to find out they were all close by." Brick muttered angrily. "I think I'm losing my touch." He said. Butch laughed and Boomer put a hand on Brick's shoulder.

"You're not losing you touch, stress and depression just blinded you that's all. That's not the point, though. They're alive! That means that we have a second chance." Boomer exclaimed. Brick smiled at this. He knew Boomer was right. "The only thing I'm worried about now, is Sapphire, Jade and Amethyst." Boomer then added. Brick and Butch looked at each other, both having the same thought.

"The Professor said that the girls didn't remember anything, right. Well, what if they are the Puffs and just don't it themselves." Butch said. Boomer's eyes widen as he came to that realization.

"We won't know until we talk to Mickey Trevor. Tomorrow, we will go to Mojo. If anyone knows anything about taking down Him, it's Mojo. He must know a thing or two about the rebellion. If not, There is always Ms. Bellum." Brick said getting up from the couch. "Goodnight, boys." Brick said as they split up to go to their own rooms. They each had grabbed a picture of their counterpart, making sure that it was their faces that they saw last before closing their eyes.

* * *

"Jade?" Sapphire whispered through the dark, meekly. Jade sat up in her bed, looking towards her door way. Sapphire stood there shyly. Jade rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her. Sapphire ran to the spot quickly, snuggling under Jade's sheets. Jade laid back down, propping her hand up by her hand, looking down at Sapphire. She was waiting for her to tell why she was in here. She counted down silently from three in her head and on cue, Sapphire started to explain. "I had a nightmare that we were separated again." She whimpered. Jade smiled sadly down at her and started to caress her cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We won't be separated. We will all be together again once Blossom wakes up tomorrow." Jade said. Sapphire's head popped up, staring at Jade with wide eyes. "What?" Jade asked.

"You just called her Blossom." Sapphire told her. Jade's eyes widen as well. "Do you believe that we can get our powers back?" Sapphire asked. Jade just nodded, still thinking on her screw up. Sapphire saw this and said: "Maybe we need to start calling each other by those names. Maybe it would help our memories come back faster." Jade then looked at her a smiled while nodding in agreement. Sapphire laid her head back down, but popped back up with another question. "Do you think Boomer will love me again, like The Commander said he did?" Jade snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Did you not see how he acted with you tonight? I bet he already likes Sapphire, when he finds out your Bubbles, i doubt he'll ever let you eave his side again. He probably would've jumped that chick the moment she looked at you wrong." Jade laughed. Sapphire blushed. "Now lay down and go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be busy. I can feel it." Sapphire cuddled closer to Jade, starting to drift off. Jade yawned and then fell asleep herself.

* * *

_"Butch, you fucking asshole! You better hope I don't catch you, because if I do, you're dead!" Buttercup screamed as she flew trying to catch a laughing Butch. He laughed even harder in reply of her threat._

_"Oh come on, Butterbabe. I loved the polka dot panties. They were so cute." Butch laughed, starting to slow down, unconsciously. Buttercup smiled evilly as she flew faster. She gave a fierce war cry, before tackling Butch in mid-air. this caused them to tumble in the soccer field below them. Buttercup was on top of Butch, trying to punch him the face. The boy simply blocked each hit and turned them over to where he was now on top. He put her hands up above her head. His face only millimeters from hers. Buttercup's face was flushed, but neither knew if it was because of him, the anger, the exhaustion, or all three. _

_"Butch, get off." Buttercup snarled. Butch just smiled down at her._

_"Not in this lifetime." He answered. "Honestly, i could get used to this." Buttercup started to struggle, but there was no use. Butch was just as stubborn as her and she knew he wouldn't budge until he was ready too. "Good." He stated when she stopped fighting. "Now I can take this time to enjoy you alone, without any fan-boys lurking around." Butch snarled the last part. He then got off and sat beside her. Buttercup sat up and stared at him._

_"You really get angry when people give me attention, huh?" she asked. Butch laughed bitterly._

_"Not just any people. Butterbuns. Boys. i don't like it when boys give you attention." He said._

_"What because they tell me I'm pretty?" She asked, giving him a look of disbelief._

_"No, because they lie to you."_

_"So you're saying I'm not pretty?" Buttercup's anger started to flare._

_"No!" Butch yelled, making her anger calm. "You're beautiful, Buttercup, but they don't mean it when they say it. All they want is to get inside your pants. When I say it, I mean it." Buttercup look at him with a new perspective. She had never heard him sound more serious before. She blushed when she finally let his sentence sink in._

_"You used my name. My real name. Not one of those stupid nicknames, but my real name." She said in wonder. Butch looked at her and smiled. His eyes filled with humor as he put his hand over his heart, acting as if she had hurt him._

_"Aww, I give you those nicknames from the bottom of my heart and you think they're stupid." He pouted. Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and started to dust herself off. Butch reached up and grabbed her hand, bring her down into his lap. "I'm being completely serious with you, though. I think very highly of you, Buttercup." He whispered in her ear. Buttercup shivered and shoved him away from her. She gave him a glare before taking off to the sky, her face crimson red._

* * *

"Ow my head feels like an iron fell on it." Amethyst groaned. She had just awoken from the sun pouring into her bedroom. Amethyst sat up and rubbed her temples. She looked over at her nightstand and instantly jumped up upon looking at the clock. "Oh my god! I'm going to be late!" She yelled to herself as she got dressed. Once fully clothed, she ran out her bedroom door and almost ran into Sapphire. "I'm sorry, but I got to hurry." She yelled back to her blonde sister. Sapphire smiled, feeling relieved that she was okay. Jade was still resting and she was on her way out the door to go to her job as well.

"I'm so nervous." Sapphire muttered to herself. "What if Boomer doesn't like me anymore." She sighed as she started to tug on her own clothing. "What if I'm not good at being Bubbles anymore?" Sapphire then decided to push all the question aside. Jade was right, Boomer seemed to like her already and if he found out she was Bubbles he would like her even more. Unless, he would be angry at her for not telling him who she was. in her defence she didn't even know who she was. Sapphire sighed again. Her head was starting to hurt.

* * *

_**Author: I know it's a sucky ending. Please don't hate me. **_


	7. You Make Me Smile

_**Author: Some had asked, "Who's memory was that?" It was Jade's dream. I'm happy that everyone was satisfied with the Green's moment. In this one I will have a Blues and Reds, so for all the Boomer and Bubbles fans and Brick and Blossom fans, I hope you like.**_

* * *

Amethyst ran into the building, panting when she finally came to a stop. She looked up at a wall clock that was in the lobby of the building. She made it, with a minute to spare. Amethyst made her way to the elevator. She sighed with relief. The elevator doors opened and Mike who was the only one in there, smiled at her. Amethyst waved to him, still catching her breath slightly.

"Woah, what happened?" Mike laughed at her exhausted look. Amethyst chuckled herself. "You look like you were blown away by a tornado."

"I woke up late so I ran here." She replied, smoothing back her hair. "Were you down in the basement?" Amethyst asked him when she noticed a cart in front of him. Mike nodded and he smiled at her.

"I want to be the first to say, Congratulations. So, Congrats on the promotion." Amethyst looked at him shocked.

"Promotion?"

"Yeah. Brick came in here earlier and made Suzanne clean out her office. He then told everyone that now you would be taking her place. I'd be careful, though. There are a lot of people who have worked here for a long time who wanted this position. The blame Brick for favoritism. I can see where they get the idea, though." He said looking down at the cart. Amethyst just stared ahead at the buttons. The elevator dinged as it came to a stop. Amethyst walked out and went to her old desk, where Suzanne was typing away on her computer.

"Ms. Suzanne, I didn't know anything about this. I'm so sorry." She was shocked to see Suzanne smile up at her.

"It's quite alright, Amethyst. I deserve this promotion. Plus, with your intelligence, you could take the business farther than I could. Could you please tell Sapphire that I'm sorry for everything. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I do regret it." She told Amethyst. She smiled in return and nodded. Amethyst turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist. Amethyst looked back at Suzanne. She had put a box in her hand. Amethyst looked down and read the label. Contacts...Brown contacts. Amethyst looked at her shocked. "You forgot to put them on, Blossom." Suzanne smiled. Amethyst flinched away from her and ran to her new office.

"Oh my god! I forgot!" She said as she rushed to put them in. "What if Mike saw them and got suspicious! I failed. I failed everyone. Ugh. I'm sick of myself." She said staring at her own reflection. Tears started to gather in her eyes. She sat at her desk and put her head down. "Why can't I do anything right?"

_"Blossom, don't listen to that loser. He was just mad, because he got rejected by the prettiest girl at this damn school." Brick snapped, his voice filled concern and comfort._

"Brick?" Amethyst asked looking around. Tears started to fall down her cheek.

_"Please stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry. Bloss, you're going to make me kill this guy if you shed one more tear for him." Brick begged as he hugged her close to him. Blossom shoved him off. She looked at him, with hurt and anger. She then started to sob again_

_"It's not that, Brick. Everything he said was true. I'm nothing but a freak. A freak who can't do anything right. My sisters deserve a better leader than some stupid loser." Blossom weeped. Brick grabbed her again. Blossom didn't shove him this time. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and put her head in the crook of his neck. Brick rubbed her back, trying desperately to stop her crying._

_"You are not a freak! You are not a loser! You can do anything you put your mind to. I bet if your sisters heard what you said, Bubbles would rib the guys head off and Buttercup would play soccer with it. Brick heard Blossom sniffle. He cocked his head to look at her face. She had stopped crying, but tears still fell from her eyes. Brick wiped them away with his thumb. He looked at her with such love, Blossom felt as if she could collapse. "Bloss, you are so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered. "You're eyes are what makes you so unique, not a freak. Please don't ever think so low of yourself again. Promise?" _

_Blossom sniffled and nodded her head. She looked up at him, smiling. she stood on her tippy toes and gave Brick a small kiss on his lips. She took pride when she saw Brick's cheeks turn to a dusty pink._

_"Thank you, Brick. Now let's get back inside. I don't want to be late." She said, grabbing his hand. She felt him pull back and she landed against his chest. Brick swooped down and took her lips to his. Blossom's eyes widen with shock, but before she could melt into it, Brick pulled away. He gave her a lopsided grin and raced inside, his red streak in suit. Blossom stared at the door, thinking about what happened. She then glared and raced after him, screaming his name._

"Oh my!" A voice snapped Amethyst awake. It was Suzanne who was looking shocked at the desk. Amethyst followed her gaze and gasped. Her desk was frozen. Everything was pure ice. Suzanne's eyes snapped up to Amethyst. She quickly shut the door behind her and walked over to Amethyst. "You really are Blossom. You even have the ice powers. So that means, Sapphire and Jade are the other two Puffs, huh?" Amethyst just stared at her frightened. "That means Boomer still ha his chance with Bubbles." Suzanne added sadly, but she smiled softly.

"Don't tell them. They can't know." Amethyst told her. Suzanne nodded, but looked confused. "We just found out ourselves last night. all this time we thought we just looked like them. It turns out, we had lost our memory and our powers. the only way to get our powers back is to remember. I just had a daydream about... Brick and this happened." Amethyst said flustered. Suzanne couldn't help but laugh.

"I won't tell, but the boys will be so happy to know you're back in their lives. I bet Brick would take you into his room and never come out until you got pregnant." Suzanne laughed loudly. Amethyst blushed brightly from what she had implied to. Even though she and her sisters were 17, they were virgins. At least what she can remember. "Brick told me that him and his brothers never had the chance to take you girls into their beds." Suzanne said after seeing her facial expression. "You were only 13 when you girls 'died'. I heard Butch say that they regret not losing their virginities to you girls. They lost it to the Punks, because of the resemblance." Amethyst nodded, but felt her stomach churn, from the thought of Brick with someone else.

"I don't think I want to know who that is, right now." Amethyst said. "I think I will take a sick day. Can you please take care of everything for me?" She asked. Suzanne smiled and nodded.

"Of course. It will be my pleasure, Miss. Blossom." Amethyst could feel a happy feeling bubble in her stomach. The name made her feel important. Amethyst smiled and bid her new friend farewell.

* * *

"Boomer?" Sapphire asked, peeping her head into his room. Boomer was sleeping on his side, hugging Bubbles' picture. sapphire felt herself smile at the sight. He was adorable when sleeping. Sapphire blushed. She felt like a creeper just standing there, so she went to his hamper full of dirty clothes and grabbed it. She gave him one last glance before heading out.

"Hello, miss. Can I help you with anything?" A little boy asked as he jogged to catch up with her. Sapphire smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I am going to the laundry room to put Boomer's clothes in the wash. Could you go check to see if Brick and Butch are awake. I cleaned their clothes yesterday, so just see if their hungry." She told him. The boy smiled and went to to do his job. There was already a maid in the laundry room, so she gladly took the clothes from her. Sapphire went to the kitchen and was met by a groggy, green-eyed boy and Brick who was wide awake. Sapphire giggled at his bed-head. "Good morning, sirs." Sapphire greeted. "Is there anything special I can make for you." The boys smiled at her.

"I want a meat Omelet with cheese." Butch said, licking his lips.

"I will just have a fried egg sandwich." Brick replied. "Boomer will want a scrambled egg sandwich with ham, when he wakes up." Sapphire smiled and instantly started on their breakfast. She could feel the two watching her. She started to feel un-easy until Boomer's voice rung through the air.

"Mmm. Something smells good." Boomer said as he sat on the other side of Brick. "Good morning, Sapphire." He said upon seeing her. Sapphire smiled at him and returned the greeting, continuing to work. When she was done, she put their plates in front of them. She watched happily as they ate their food. "This is great!" Boomer complimented. Butch grunted in agreement as he shoveled down his food. Sapphire giggled at this.

"yes, it was very good. Now you two need to get ready. We have plans." Brick said as he checked his watch. His brothers nodded and finished their food quickly. Brick looked back up at Sapphire. "If you want, you can have the day off. You did so much yesterday, that we won't be needing much done today." He said getting up. Sapphire curtsied in appreciation.

"Thank you, Master Brick." She said. Brick shook his head.

"None of that. You do not need to do any of that." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You don't need to say sorry, Sapphire." Boomer said, giving her a hug. Sapphire's heart started to quicken. Brick and Butch watched intently. "the food was amazing." He said smiling at her. Sapphire blushed and looked down shyly.

"I'm glad you liked." She said. "And thank you for the day off. It means a lot." She said. The boys smiled to her. Boomer walked her to the door and called out a good bye. When he walked back in he looked at his brothers with a look of disbelief.

"That was Bubbles. I just know it! I can feel it!" Boomer said as he touched his shirt. "Only Bubbles fit so perfectly against me." He told them.

"We will find out once we find, Mickey Trevor. Now hurry up and get ready. Both of you." Brick said, rushing them off.

* * *

_"Aw Boomer, this was really sweet of you. It's so pretty. Just look at all the colors." Bubbles squealed looking at the painting Boomer drew for her. It was close to Valentine's Day and Boomer was trying his best to think of a way of asking her to the dance. He thought if he drew her something it would give him the perfect chance to ask her. He smiled as she traced the outline of the picture. It was a field of sunflowers with bubbles floating to the air. _

_"I'm glad you liked it. The inspiration for it was the dream you told me about." Boomer said smiling. Bubbles looked at him, tears at the corner of both eyes. Boomer started to panic, thinking he did something wrong. Bubbles giggled as she saw his facial expression._

_"It's beautiful, Boomer. This is the best thing that I've ever received as a gift. Thank you so much!" Bubbles giggled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Boomer felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing._

_"Umm , Bubbles?" Boomer asked, mustering up all the courage he had. Bubbles looked at him and tilted her head slightly with a questioning look. Boomer lost breath at such a cute sight, but shook his head. he knew he had to ask before someone else did. Boomer oped his mouth to speak, but of course life hated him and they were interrupted by Bubbles' sisters._

_"Ooh. This is pretty. Did you draw this Boomer?" Blossom asked. Buttercup looked over her shoulder to see it. Boomer simply nodded. His courage was fading fast now that they were here. Bubbles was smiling up at her sisters as they complimented the drawing. Boomer grabbed both her hands, gaining her attention, and her sisters'. _

_"Bubbles, I need to ask you something, before I lose my chance." Boomer said, determined. Blossom and Buttercup gave each other knowing looks and smirked at the blonde boy. Boomer opened his mouth again, but now was interrupted by his own brothers._

_"Hey, Bloss. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" Brick asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Blossom smiled widely as she hugged Brick. Butch had asked Buttercup the same question. She punched Butch in the arm but accepted, blushing lightly._

_"Aww, isn't that cute." Bubbles gushed. Boomer growled as he tried again for the third time._

_"Hey, Bubbles." A boy said from behind the group. He roughly shoved past Blossom, knocking her into Brick. She blushed and he just smiled down at her, but glared at the boy for pushing her. He stopped right in front of Bubbles. Boomer seethed as steam started to blow out of his ears. "I was thinking. You and me would be a cute couple going to that dance, huh?" The boy asked suavely. He wiggled his eye brows at her. She gave him an awkward smile and was getting ready to decline him, but an outburst got her attention._

_"NO! I WAS GOING TO ASK HER!" Boomer shouted, making the class look at him. Bubbles gasped as she heard his confession. Boomer realized what he did and blushed brightly, running out of the classroom. He heard his brothers and the Puffs call out to him, but he didn't stop until he was on the roof. He plopped down on the edge his feet hanging off. He then started to cry. "I made myself look like a total idiot. Now she'll never look at me again." He muttered to himself. He jump slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned around and saw Bubbles standing there with her hands behind her back. Boomer wiped away his tears and stood up. "What's up?" He asked, weakly. To his surprise Bubbles got down on one knee and pulled at a rose that she was hiding._

_"Boomer Jojo, will you be my, Bubbles Utonium's, date to the dance?" Bubbles giggled. Boomer smiled and laughed happily, pulling her off the ground. He took the rose and nodded._

_"I would be honored." He said, bowing. Bubbles laughed and hugged him tightly. Boomer sighed happily._

* * *

Boomer went to is shelf that was close to his dresser. He pulled out the only book on it and flipped to page 37. He smiled down at the smooshed rose that never lost it's color, even after four years. Tears then started flowing softly down his cheeks as he remembered. He looked back at his picture of Bubbles. "I never got that date, Bubs." He said sadly. He then sniffles and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He smiled at the picture. "But just you wait. I will. I'll get that date and maybe more. Hopefully, a lot more. Then, I'll be the one on my knee asking you, to Mrs. Jojo." Boomer vowed to himself, putting the book back. He started to get dressed.

* * *

"Hello, Mojo." The Commander greeted as the monkey let him in.

"Mickey, it's been a while." Mojo said, skeptically. He led him to the living area of his volcano lair. It looked more like a home than a lab now. Mojo had given up all of his experiments a while ago. He was no longer evil. Instead, he tried to help the cause of the rebellion as much as he could. "What brings you here?" Mojo asked. Mickey smiled at his old friend.

"The girls are regaining their powers and their memory." He told the monkey. Mojo's eyes widen and a grin started to form on his face. "I think it's safe to say, the Ruffs will be on our side in no time. With him being in Europe for the next days, we have plenty of time. We should be ready for the battle once he returns." Mickey informed. Mojo nodded. His attention was cut from the The Commander when he heard a knock on the door. Mojo ran over to open it and was surprised to see the three figures.

"Sup, Pops" Butch grinned ruffling Mojo's fur. Brick rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk. About the Rebellion. We think we found the Puffs, but we need your help." Brick stated, getting straight to the point. Mojo nodded and let them in.

"It's been a long time, my sons." Mojo said leading them into the living area as well. The boys stopped short upon seeing a familiar looking man. Mojo smiled. "Boys, meet Mickey Trevor. The leader of the rebellion."

* * *

_**Author: So there it is. I'm actually proud of this. So more will be explained in the next chapter.. and I'm sorry to say that this story is about to start to wrap itself up. I was thinking maybe another four or five chapters should do it, but i don't know yet. I already have an idea for another fic, but i will wait until this one is complete. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
